The Darkness Of The Night , Tome 1 : Les Amants Éternels
by tatianaBO
Summary: Ichigo étudiant en médecine à l'université à la Nouvelle Orléans , mené une vie complètement banale , lors d'un soir il est victime d'un enlèvement d'une bande de démon. Seul et sans défense , une entité prend possession de son esprit et il fait alors , la rencontre de Grimmjow Jaggerjack , un démon félin de type Panthère qui changeras radicalement sa vie.
1. Prologue

**The Darkness Of The Night , Prologue.**

Ichigo Kurosaki avait quitter ces sœurs et son père depuis maintenant un ans. Après avoir fêter ses dix-huits ans il était parti s'installer à l'étranger , plus exactement à la Nouvelle Orléans , dans un petit T3 en centre-ville. Il avait beaucoup eut de mal à quitter sa petite famille qui lui manquer tant , ses deux sœurs Karin et Yuzu lui envoyer régulièrement des messages d'encouragement pour ses études de médecine qu'il était bien déterminé a continuer. Tout comme son père Ichigo rêver d'ouvrir lui aussi sa propre clinique , soigner les gens en difficultés était devenus sa passion.

Ichigo avait perdu sa mère , Masaki Kurosaki , à ses neuf-ans , il n'avait jamais connus les raisons de sa mort , mais lorsqu'il avait voulus entamer le sujet avec son père , celui-ci changer directement de sujet. Il savait que la mort de sa mère avait gravement affecter son père et que pour lui c'était très dur d'en parler , alors il avait préférer garder le silence.

Mais tout le monde avait un jardin secret avec des plantes à prendre soin. Tout comme Ichigo , celui-ci n'avait jamais était intéressé par les filles , mais plutôt par les hommes. Oui , il était homosexuel et avait garder le secret depuis quelques années déjà , au collège il avait eut tendance à regarder plus les garçons que les filles et c'est là qu'il avait compris qu'il était gay. Suite après ça il avait eut quelques petits-amis sans grande importance , tous n'avait voulus qu'une seule chose , son petit cul ferme et rebondis.

Mais malheureusement pour eux , Ichigo était toujours puceau.

Comme chaque soirée de la semaine , Ichigo partait à ses cours du soir. Ses cours là , se dérouler dans son université , non loin de son petit appartement. Il enfila un t-shirt noir recouvert par un sweat-shirt bleu marine ou l'on pouvait lire les écriteaux ' I Love Ny ', accompagné d'un pantalon en toile marron clair et une paire de vans bleu marine. Il redressa ses mèches orangés , puis ses yeux ambrés se posèrent sur un sac à dos noir , qu'il pris en main avant de filer hors de l'appartement.

L'air de la Nouvelle Orléans était humide et frais , quelques palmiers longés les avenues bondés de gens. Chaque soir les gens faisait la fête à en perdre la tête , cela lui rappeler le Japon en quelque sorte , mais cette ville avait quelque chose en plus , comme une ambiance chaleureuse et décontractée qui lui avait toujours plu.

Il pris la direction de son université d'un pas joyeux , les gens autour de lui souriaient et parfois quelques amis à lui l'interpellé pour lui souhaiter une bonne soirée. Quand Ichigo était arrivé ici , il avait pris quelques cours pour mieux savoir parler en anglais et avec les quelques bases qu'il avait appris au lycée et au collège , il avait réussis à maîtriser la langue.

Quelques minutes après , il arriva devant son université , à son plus grand étonnement toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Mais le grand portail était ouvert , grâce à ses grandes et fine jambes il arriva en quelques secondes dans sa classe ou il prenait habituellement ses cours et alluma la lumière.

Son regard se tourna vers le tableau ou était écris ' Pas cours ce soir '. Dès lors il se mit à soupirer de désespoir , les cours du soir était d'une importance capitale pour lui , grâce à ça il pouvait mieux suivre les cours. Mais s'il n'y avait pas cours , tant pis , il n'avait plus qu'à rentrer chez lui maintenant.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée , mais au même moment un homme masqué entra , il sentis qu'on lui donner un coup sur la nuque et il tomba dans les vapes...

Les démons , les anges , les elfes , les loups-garous , les vampires , tout ça n'était que des légendes pour les humains , mais pour certains cas comme Grimmjow Jaggerjack étant posséder par un démon félin de type Panthère , c'était tout autre chose. Grimmjow était grand , le teint hâlé , avec une musculature digne d'un dieu grec , une chevelure bleu électrique tout comme ses yeux envoûtants. Depuis des milliers d'années il vivait maintenant sur terre avec ses camarades démons , tous était comme lui mais avec des démons différents.

Ils avaient plusieurs maisonnée dans le monde , tout comme les Valkyries ou encore , les Berserkers. Grimmjow lui , s'était installé à la Nouvelle Orléans , où la plupart des gens était des créatures surnaturelles. Les Valkyries , les elfes , les loups-garous , les nymphes , les sorciers , les sirènes et bien d'autre avait toujours était allier , mais depuis quelques temps un ordre chez les vampires avait fait son apparition , il s'était nommé la Horde.

Des vampires sanguinaires aux crocs démesuré , on pouvait les reconnaître grâce à leurs yeux rouges sang. Il avait tendance à vider leurs proies de leurs sangs avant de les tués sans aucun scrupule. Les autres peuples surnaturels avaient décider qu'ils étaient une menace et qu'il fallait tous les supprimés , alors quelques fois Grimmjow partait en mission ' Buttage de sangsue ' avec son meilleur ami Renji Abarai , un loup-garou. Mais un jour lorsque lui et Renji était rentrer de mission , il avait croiser sur sa route un très mignon petit rouquin qui lui avait taper dans l'oeil , surtout lorsqu'il s'était retourner sur son passage , histoire de se rincer l'oeil.

Son mignon petit cul serrer dans son pantalon lui avait donner une érection qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier et depuis il le suivait discrètement , jour et nuit. Grimmjow n'était pas gay , ni hétéro , pour lui homme ou femme ne comptait pas , du temps que la personne en question lui plaisait , il foncer droit dessus , tel un félin assoiffé chair fraîche. Mais ça , c'était bien connus , Grimmjow Jaggerjack , le séducteur - prédateur - qui avait participer à de nombreuses orgies avec les nymphes et qui changeait sans arrêt de couche. Et il avait aussi beaucoup corrompus de malheureux anges s'étant mis en travers de sa route.

Mais il n'avait encore jamais rencontré son âme-soeur. Les âmes-soeurs était deux personnes destiné à se rencontrer et à vivre ensemble pour l'éternité. Grimmjow avait toujours crus que ce n'était que de simple légende , mais quand il s'était mis à épier fait et geste du rouquin sans pouvoir le toucher , son démon était devenus de plus en plus fou , chaque jour. Ne pas pouvoir toucher le corps au teint hâlé et athlétique de ce petit rouquin , le mettait dans tout ces états.

Mais il n'en avait pas le droit , car les créatures surnaturelles était formellement interdites de toucher à un humain.

Ce soir là , comme à son habitude , Grimmjow suivit discrètement son petit rouquin adoré , celui-ci prenait des cours du soir pendant la semaine dans son université. Grâce à ses yeux de lynx , il put l'observer de loin rentrant dans un petit bâtiment où il finis par l'apercevoir à travers l'une des fenêtres rentrer dans la classe. Son visage au traits fins , sa chevelure de feu et ses yeux ambrés... Il avait fantasmé plusieurs fois sur lui , lui faisant l'amour sauvagement , voir son visage recouvert par le plaisir... Il le mettait dans tous ces états. Personne avant ce rouquin n'avait réussis à le mettre dans un tel état , c'est-à-dire , une libido permanente et bien apparente.

Il le regarda encore une fois , quand soudain des hommes masqués pénètrèrent dans la salle et l'assommèrent. Les sourcils de Grimmjow se froncèrent et une haine sans limite s'empara de lui , qui était les enfoirés ayant fait ça à son rouquin ? Il suivit discrètement du coin de l'oeil les hommes passé derrière le bâtiment et ceux-ci le jetèrent dans une camionnette noir. Sans perdre de temps , Grimmjow se dirigea vers sa voiture – un 4x4 bmw – et s'engagea sur la route pour poursuivre la camionnette , non de dieu , qui était ces enfoirés ? Sans plus attendre , il pris son portable en main et composa rapidement le numéro de Renji.

Après une longue sonnerie interminable qui ne faisait que renforcer sa colère , le grand loup-garou à la chevelure de feu répondit enfin.

**- Ouai , Grim ? , demanda Renji.**

**- Putain Renji , ils ont enlevés mon rouquin ! , hurla Grimmjow.**

**- Ouai , en faite , j'viens d'apprendre qui était ton rouquin et si tu veut savoir qui la enlevé sa doit sûrement être des démons de la Horde , répondit Renji.**

**- Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?! , repris le démon félin.**

**- Grimmjow , ce gamin possède l'Orbe , il est le fils de l'ancienne Porteuse ! , déclara Renji , en hurlant à son tour.**

**- Oh... Nom de dieu... , souffla Grimmjow.**

D'après les légendes les Porteuses était des femmes destinée à engendré des enfants surpuissants qui posséder une Orbe , soit elle était du Bien , soit du Mal. Cette Orbe était tellement puissante que grâce à elle on pouvait tuer des Dieux. Mais c'était impossible puisque le rouquin n'était qu'un humain , il devait sûrement s'agir d'un mal entendus. Mais pour l'instant , il devait le retrouver , car il lui appartenait.

**- Et comment est-ce que tes au courant de ça ?! , grogna Grimmjow.**

**- Nell a eut une vision , s'exclama Renji.**

La Nell en question était une Valkyrie Sybille s'étant marier à Nnoitra , l'un de ses camarades démons qu'il avait parfois du mal à supporter. Nell était une très jolie jeune femme avec qui Grimmjow s'entendait à merveille , quand il s'était rencontrer pour la toute première fois , il avait voulus couché avec elle , mais elle était la seule femme ayant refuser à ses avances perverses. Depuis ce jour , alors ils étaient simplement rester de très bon amis.

**- Je vais aller chercher ce gamin et le sortir de là bas , repris Grimmjow , dans ses yeux on pouvait y voir une lueur de détermination.**

Ses yeux ambrés s'ouvrirent lentement , il sentis une pierre froide sous son dos nus et des menottes de fer à ses pieds et mains. Il découvrit enfin l'endroit ou il était , c'était un espèce de temple , ou le toit était fait en verre , donnant une vue imprenable sur le ciel de la nuit , les étoiles brillant de milles feux. Nom de dieu , comment avait-t-il atterris ici ? Il se souvenait d'avoir était à son université pour ses cours du soir , mais malheureusement le cours avait était annulé et quand il avait voulus sortir... Il ne se souvenait plus , à part le visage d'un homme masqué.

Quand tout à coup il vit des hommes rentrer dans la salle , tous vêtu de tunique noir à capuche , cachant leurs visages. Bordel , qui était ces hommes et pourquoi l'avait-t-il enlevé ?!

**- Qui êtes vous ?! , demanda Ichigo , en essayant de se redresser , mais en vain , à causes des menottes qui l'en empêcher.**

Personne ne lui répondit et il constata qu'il était maintenant nus comme un vers devant une ribambelle d'hommes , il crut voir l'un d'entre eux se pourlécher les lèvres , comme s'il allait déguster un repas qui lui mettait déjà l'eau à la bouche. Il n'allait quand même pas le … ?

**- Détacher moi ! Putain ! , hurla Ichigo , en tirant de toutes ces forces sur ses chaînes.**

L'un des hommes s'approcha et se défit de sa tunique , il était grand , avec un torse puissant , des griffes acérés comme des lames de rasoirs , des yeux rouges sang , des crocs gigantesques et deux cornes noirs semblait sortir de son crâne. Et il était aussi nus. Ichigo se mit à paniquer , alors ces hommes sortis de nul part allait le violer ? C'était impossible , il devait sûrement faire un cauchemar !

Quand l'homme lui attrapa la cheville d'une forte poigne , il se débattis comme un pauvre diable et hurla à la mort , en espérant que quelqu'un entendrais son appel désespéré. Il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Il menait une vie banale ! Pourquoi lui ?!

Soudain , un éclair pourfendit le ciel et toucha Ichigo violemment en traversant le toit de verre qui s'éclata en milles morceaux , son corps se cambra vers le ciel , comme si une énergie étrange et bienfaisante venait de rentrer dans son corps. Après que l'éclair soit partis , son corps retomba lourdement sur la table de pierre ou il était allongé , l'homme face à lui se mit à reculer d'un air apeuré. Ichigo resta pendant quelques secondes inconscient , avant de relever brutalement tout en brisant les chaînes avec une facilité étonnante. Il n'était plus maître de lui même , comme si une entité démoniaque avait pris possession de son corps.

Il descendit de la table comme si de rien n'était , sous le regard ahuris des hommes avant se diriger vers le premier , le sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux semblait avoir pris une teinte dorée.

Il s'approcha de l'homme avant de lui arracher la tête d'un coup sec , un autre encapuchonné se dirigea vers lui , en sortant une épée de son fourreau accroché à sa taille et visa Ichigo qui l'évita facilement sur le côté , puis il posa sa main sur le visage de l'homme et sa tête implosa , quelques éclaboussures de sang tacha le visage d'Ichigo qui ne semblait plus lui même. Puis il poursuivis le massacre. Sous ses pieds s'étendait une énorme flaque de sang et de reste de corps.

Tout à coup , il entendis des bruits de pas résonné dans le temple , il vit un homme descendre les escaliers et s'arrêter face à lui , les yeux ahuris. Leurs regards se croisèrent , bleu dans dorés , puis aussitôt , les yeux d'Ichigo redevinrent normal , reprenant leurs couleurs ambrés.

L'homme face à lui était plutôt grand - faisant trois têtes de plus que lui - , avec un torse puissant , des larges épaules , le teint hâlé , une chevelure bleu électrique tout comme ses yeux. Il était beau , diablement beau.

Mais qui était cet homme ? Et que venait-t-il de se passer ?

**A SUIVRE...**


	2. Chapitre 1

J'essaierais de poster au moins tout les deux jours ^^ :P Et voilà la suite =D

**The Darkness Of The Night , Chapitre 1.**

Un seul regard , une étincelle , un feu , un brasier. C'est ce que ressentais Grimmjow en observant le rouquin nu face à ses yeux , jamais , ô grand jamais , il n'avait vus un jeune homme aussi beau. Ses cheveux roux était éparpillé , ses joues rouges , ses yeux ambrés , sa respiration haletante , rien qu'à cette vue , il était déjà au garde à vous , encore une fois.

Mais en observant le massacre derrière le rouquin , il hésita entre ange et démon. Etait-ce lui qui avait fait ça ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question qu'une voix envoûtante parvient à ses oreilles.

**- Qui êtes vous ? Et que s'est-t-il passer ? , demanda le rouquin , en se tournant vers le massacre , les membres tremblants .**

Sans un mot Ichigo se tourna vers Grimmjow , l'air désespérer. Le grand démon félin enleva sa veste de cuir en la jetant au sol , puis il commença a défaire les boutons de sa chemise noir , sous le regard affolé du rouquin qui cru qu'il allait définitivement passer à la casserole. Une fois qu'il eut finis d'enlever sa chemise , avec un air impassible , il la fit passer au dessus des épaules d'Ichigo , avant de faire rentrer ses bras dans ses manches.

**- Je... Je peut le faire tout seul vous savez... , balbutia Ichigo.**

Grimmjow étira un immense sourire dès qu'il remarqua l'érection naissante du petit rouquin. Bientôt , il s'en occuperais personnellement...

Ichigo ne savait pas qui était cet homme , mais il avait sur lui un effet dingue. Quand il vit Grimmjow sourire de toute ces dents , il baissa le regard et constata qu'il était tout deux en érection et se mit à rougir de plus belle - une vierge effarouchée – il pouvait voir le bout du gland luisant de Grimmjow dépasser de sa ceinture. Elle était vraiment énorme...

Soudain , ils entendirent un raffut infernale venant d'en haut. Sans plus attendre Grimmjow , pris avec une facilité étonnante Ichigo dans ses bras , qui était seulement vêtu d'une chemise noir.

**- On doit s'en aller de cette foutue ville au plus vite , lui dit Grimmjow.**

**- Déjà vous devriez me dire ce qui ce passe et comment vous vous appelez , bon sang ! , râla Ichigo , les joues rouges en s'accrochant aux grandes épaules de celui-ci.**

Grimmjow n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'une dizaine d'homme avait descendus les escaliers , tous avait des yeux rouges sang effrayant. Il entendit un grognement sourd venant de Grimmjow et sans plus attendre celui-ci passa Ichigo dans son dos , qui s'accrocha à sa nuque.

**- Ferme les yeux , le prévint Grimmjow.**

Ichigo ne savait rien de cet homme , mais il s'exécuta quand même. Il avait peur , non pas peur de ses hommes , mais plutôt peur pour eux , car Grimmjow et ses deux mètres ne ferait qu'une seule bouchée d'eux. Tout en fermant les yeux , il s'accrocha de plus en plus à Grimmjow quand il entendit des hurlements de désespoir et des bruits comme si l'on déchirer quelque chose.

Quelques secondes après ils sentis que Grimmjow bouger et ouvrit enfin les yeux , ils n'étaient plus dans le temple. Il était plutôt derrière le temple , devant un 4x4 bmw , le grand démon félin le posa à terre avant de lui ouvrir la porte du passager à côté du conducteur.

Et maintenant il lui proposer de monter ? Mais que voulait-t-il de lui à la fin ? Des hommes sortis de nul part avec des immenses crocs , des yeux rouges sangs et des cornes l'avait kidnapper prêt à le violer et voilà maintenant que ce magnifique homme , aux allures de dieu grec débarquer de nul part pour l'emmener je-ne-sais-où.

**- Pourquoi je devrais vous faire confiance ? , demanda Ichigo , méfiant.**

**- Fait pas chier , rouquin , monte dans cette foutue bagnole ! Ils sont pas loin... , grogna Grimmjow , en montant sur le siège conducteur.**

En vu du ton que venait de prendre Grimmjow , Ichigo ne se fit pas prier et monta dans la voiture. Dès que Ichigo monta , Grimmjow lui passa sa ceinture , tout en profitant de pouvoir toucher cette peau hâlé qui l'avait torturer jour et nuit. Et sans plus attendre Grimmjow passa le contact et s'engagea sur l'autoroute.

Ichigo crut avoir un malaise en voyant monter la flèche sur le compteur de vitesse , pourquoi allait-t-il aussi vite ? Curieux il se retourna derrière et en effet , une dizaine de 4x4 noir les suivait déjà depuis un bon moment. Mais pourquoi les suivaient-t-il ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Il allait à l'université la semaine et le week-end il en profitait pour se détendre tranquillement dans son petit T3... Alors pourquoi lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

**- Il faudrait que vous m'expliquer ce qui ce passe... , lui demanda Ichigo , espérant avoir une réponse de sa part.**

Mais malheureusement seul un grognement étouffer lui parvint aux oreilles. Grimmjow sortis de sa poche son portable et se mit à tapoter dessus. Il allait appeler quelqu'un ? Avait-t-il des amis ? Ichigo ne savait rien de lui... Cet homme mystérieux à la chevelure bleu électrique et aux corps dessiner avait vraiment le pire caractère qui soit.

**- Renji , ils nous suivent , fit la voix grave de Grimmjow.**

**- Il faut que vous vous en aller d'ici , lui répondit Renji.**

**- Ok , on va passer par les petits chemins , j'arrive au manoir récupérer quelques fringues , dit à Ginjo d'aller à l'appartement du gamin et lui prendre quelques affaires de rechange , repris le démon félin dans une langue qui était inconnus à Ichigo.**

**- Tu parle en demonae ? Heureusement que je connais s'te foutue langue , ricana Renji.**

**- C'est pas le moment de déconner , j'ai la Horde à mes trousses , ils veulent le gamin , continua le démon , toujours dans sa langue maternelle.**

**- Ok , ok t'inquiète , on s'en occuperas personnellement de ta part , lui dit le loup-garou à la chevelure de feu.**

Puis il raccrocha. Ichigo remarqua l'air perturbé de Grimmjow , que se passait-t-il dans sa tête ? Beau comme il était , il devait sûrement avoir une femme et il devait pensé à elle en ce moment. Ichigo eut une mine déçus et se contenta de regarder le paysage défiler à une allure étonnante. D'ailleurs pourquoi était-t-il déçus ? Il ne connaissait pas cet homme , ni son nom , ni son âge...

Il semblait se dégager de lui une aura bestiale et sauvage... Voir même meurtrière. Quand il était plus jeune sa mère lui avait raconter plusieurs histoires sur des êtres mythiques qu'elle appeler démons , elle disait que ces hommes était pourvus de griffes et de cornes... Comme... L'homme qui avait voulus le violé !

Impossible , dit-il en secouant sa tête dans tout les sens. Ce genre d'être n'exister que dans les cauchemars ou les rêves , mais dans la réalité... Impossible ! Mais il fut couper de sa rêverie quand il vit que Grimmjow s'en aller de l'autoroute , pour déboucher sur un terrain fait de terre , la boue éclabousser les vitres à chaque fois qu'il prenait de l'allure.

**- Il faut vous me rameniez chez moi , je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ici... Je n'ait rien à voir avec tout ça ! , lui dit Ichigo.**

**- Grimmjow , lui dit le démon félin.**

**- Hein ? , lui dit Ichigo , avec un air bête.**

**- Je m'appelle Grimmjow et toi ? , le questionna Grimmjow.**

**- Ichigo... Ichigo Kurosaki , lui dit le rouquin , les joues rouges.**

Alors c'était comme ça qu'il s'appelait ? Grimmjow... Un nom viril qui lui allait parfaitement bien. Il se surpris à sourire , quand tout à coup il entendit un bruit de vitre brisé. Affolé il se retourna et vit que l'arrière vitre du 4x4 s'était briser.

**- Les enfoirés... , grogna Grimmjow.**

**- Ils nous suivent encore ! , repris Ichigo , affolé.**

**- Prend le volant , lui dit Grimmjow.**

**- Pardon ? Mais eu... Je ne sais pas conduire ! , répondit Ichigo.**

**- C'est facile , t'appuie sur l'accélérateur et tu tiens le volant ! Ok , rouquin ? , lui expliqua Grimmjow en lui montrant rapidement les emplacements.**

**- D'a... D'accord ! , fit le rouquin , l'air affolé.**

Grimmjow attrapa le bras d'Ichigo et celui-ci pris le volant en main , avant d'atterrir sur ses genoux , il pouvait sentir son érection pulser dans son dos et se retient de laisser échapper un gémissement. Non mais à quoi pensait-t-il ? Il était poursuivis par une bande d'homme qui voulait le violé et lui il ne pensait qu'à l'énorme érection de Grimmjow , qu'il aurait bien voulus déguster avec plai...

Saleté de pensée ! , cria-t-il intérieurement.

Bon sang , ce rouquin avait sur lui un effet de dingue ! Jamais il ne s'était sentis aussi prêt au bord de l'explosion , à son plus grand regret il pris place sur le siège passager et ouvrit sa boite à gant , les balles n'arrêtait pas de sortir de nulles part , mais ni Ichigo , ni Grimmjow n'avait était blesser pour le moment.

Grimmjow , sous le regard ahuris de Ichigo , sortis de sa boîte à gant un gun gris métalliser , puis il jeta un coup d'oeil au rouquin et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

**- T'occupe , regarde la route , lui dit Grimmjow avec un sourire enjôleur.**

Ichigo se tourna alors vers la route , en espérant qu'il arriverait à sortir de cet enfer en un seul morceau et qu'il pourrait retourner chez lui tranquillement et reprendre sa vie d'avant. Pendant ce temps Grimmjow passa à l'arrière , en prenant soin de se baisser pour ne pas recevoir de balle et sortit en dessous du siège , une dizaine de cartouche remplis de balle , il rechargea son gun et se pencha discrètement sur le siège arrière pour pouvoir viser l'une des roues de la voiture qui les poursuivaient.

Et dès le premier essaie , il réussis à viser celle de gauche , mais il n'eut pas le temps de tirer sur la deuxième qu'une balle vint se loger dans son épaule gauche , il retint un gémissement de douleur pour ne pas alerter Ichigo et se redressa avant de vider toute ses balles pour pouvoir enfin atteindre la roue droite et au bout de la dernière , il y arriva. La voiture qui les poursuivaient se fit heurter par toutes celles de derrière , il se mit à sourire avant de crier : ' **Bande d'enfoiré ! **' .

Quand Grimmjow revint devant , il se remit sur le siège conducteur et fit passer Ichigo sur ses genoux , celui-ci se tourna vers lui , le feu au joue , avant de remarquer que du sang semblait coulait sur son épaule gauche , derrière sa veste en cuir , ouverte sur son torse de dieu grec.

**- Vous êtes blesser , fit remarquer Ichigo.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça , lui répondit Grimmjow de sa voix rauque.**

Ichigo se tu , pourquoi ne devait-t-il pas s'en inquiéter ? Il ouvrit alors sa veste de cuir et découvrit que les plaies semblait se fermer petit à petit et qu'une balle semblait en sortir... Comment ? Il se souvient alors des histoires de démon que lui raconter sa mère , leurs particularité... La régénération...

C'était impossible... Grimmjow venait de le sauver d'une bande de... Démon ? Alors tout ce que lui avait raconter sa mère , était vrai ? Mais quand il sentis une des mains de Grimmjow lui caresser lentement le dos , il sentis tout un tas de papillon virevolter dans son ventre. Malgré lui , il laissa échapper un gémissement qui fit une fois de plus , bondir Grimmjow.

_Je veut ce gamin... , ronronna son démon._

_Ferme là , Panthera , lui répondit Grimmjow._

_Et si tu arrêter cette foutue voiture et le violé sauvagement en lui faisant regretter tout ces mois sans avoir était satisfait , hein Grimmjow ?_

C'est vrai que l'idée était tentante , mais il ne pouvait pas agresser ce gamin qui venait de vivre un enfer. L'Enfer... Il le connaissait bien maintenant... Les flammes rougeoyantes , le rire des démons et surtout le visage de cet homme dont il se souviendrais toujours...

Jin Kiraya.

L'homme qui l'avait corrompu. Qui avait enfermé en lui ce démon félin qui lui ronger sans cesse l'esprit. Lui qui autrefois était la gloire du panthéon des dieux grecs , le guerrier le plus respecter qui soit... Etait maintenant qu'un simple damné , condamné à errer sur le monde des vivants pour l'éternité.

Mais il fut couper sa rêverie , quand il sentis Ichigo , presser son sexe contre le sien. Il ravala un grognement et appuya de plus en plus fort , sa main droite sur le volant et de l'autre , il la descendit dans le bas du dos d'Ichigo. Puis il se mit à planter ses griffes dans les fesses rebondis , musclé d'Ichigo , nom de dieu... Ce gamin voulait sa mort !

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi , Ichigo avait envi de cet homme , ce guerrier mystérieux bâti comme un dieu grec , même s'il était un démon... Il y laisserait son âme , juste une fois , quitte à se brûler les ailes. Haletant , les joues rouges , il descendit sa main vers l'érection de Grimmjow , bien apparente à travers son pantalon. Et se mit à le frotter de haut en bas.

Il entendit Grimmjow pousser un soupir de satisfaction et dirigea sa bouche vers son oreille avant de la mordiller doucement. Mais soudain il sentis la main de Grimmjow quitter ses fesses et se diriger vers sa main qui avait empoigner son sexe.

**- Arrête , lui souffla Grimmjow.**

Ichigo s'arrêta directement à son plus grand regret et partis s'asseoir sur le siège passager , mais quand il sentis la main de Grimmjow le retenir. Il hésita. Que voulait-t-il de lui à la fin ? Il venait de le repousser et voilà maintenant qu'il revenait à la charge ?!

**- Tu peut rester , mais pas de rapprochement , fit Grimmjow , d'un air menaçant.**

Ichigo s'assit entre ses genoux en silence. Pourquoi avait-t-il refuser alors qu'il avait pousser un soupir ? Ichigo se laissa aller à sa rêverie tout en regardant le paysage défiler devant ces yeux.

Le reste de la route se passa en silence , quelques minutes après Grimmjow arriva devant un immense portail noir qu'il ouvrit grâce à un bip , puis ils entrèrent dans une grande allée faite de gravier orangée , qui menait jusqu'à un immense manoir ou une dizaine de personnes en sortirent. Quand Grimmjow arrêta la voiture , il se tourna une dernière fois vers Ichigo et passa sa veste de cuir au dessus des épaules du rouquin , en dévoilant son torse magnifiquement bien bâti.

**- T'inquiète pas , il te feront pas de mal , le prévint Grimmjow encore une fois.**

Grimmjow ouvrit la portière et laissa Ichigo en sortir , puis il le suivit tout en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

**- Griiiiiiiiimmm ! , cria une voix féminine qu'il connaissait bien.**

Nell , toujours aussi belle. Ses longs cheveux verts bouclés descendait en cascade sur ses épaules frêles , ses yeux gris verts perçant , son teint hâlé et ses formes rebondissantes. Elle se mit à courir vers eux et pris les deux mains d'Ichigo dans les siennes.

**- Tu doit être Ichigo , Kensei sera ravis d'apprendre qu'il à une nouvelle recrue , lui dit Nell.**

Kensei ? Qui était Kensei ? Recrue ? De quoi parlait-t-elle ?

**- Pardon ? , lui demanda Grimmjow.**

**- Et bien tu ne le savait pas ? Ichigo est un berserker ! , lui dit Nell , avec une expression joyeuse.**

**A SUIVRE...**


	3. Chapitre 2

Coucou , merci pour vos commentaires , sa ma vachement fait plaisir , par contre je ne sais pas mettre les commentaires avant le chapitre , si quelqu'un sait vous pourriez me le dire en mp , please ? ( ^.^ )

**The Darkness Of The Night , Chapitre 2.**

_Royaume Des Enfers , Pandémonium la capitale des enfers , des milliers d'années plus tôt._

Il était agenouillé... Lui , le chef des armées des Dieux était agenouillé face à un homme au sang corrompus , un démon. Grimmjow Jaggerjack avait perdu une bataille , mais pas la guerre , car il savait que dans très peu de temps , les armées des Dieux allait débarquer ici et viendrais le sauver et tuerais sauvagement ces démons au sang souillé.

Soudain un homme sortit de l'ombre , il était grand , le teint hâlé , les yeux rouges sang avec des cheveux argentés ébouriffé. Il était vêtue d'une longue cape noir , avec une armure aussi noir que les ténèbres eux même.

**- Grimmjow Jaggerjack , tu nous a donner beaucoup de fil à retordre , tu sais... , commença l'homme vêtu de noir.**

**- Pourrissez en enfer tant qu'il en est encore temps , dans peu de temps j'aurais ma vengeance ! , cracha Grimmjow.**

**- Allons , allons , tu nous déteste tant que ça ? , repris l'homme en s'avançant vers Grimmjow.**

Grimmjow voulus se lever pour lui arracher la tête et ainsi que les autres organes de son corps , mais avec les menottes de fer qui lui démanger les chevilles et les poignets , c'était en vain.

**- Dans ce cas , je pense savoir qu'elle punition te correspondra le mieux... Apportez moi la boîte ! , grogna le démon à l'un de ses hommes.**

Quelques secondes après , un démon arriva avant de s'agenouiller devant son maître pour lui tendre la fameuse boîte. Celle-ci était faite d'or avec quelques inscriptions et motifs que Grimmjow reconnut directement.

Il compris alors que la boîte en question n'était autre que la boîte de Pandore. Héphaistos l'avait forger dans un or tellement pur , qu'elle pouvait contenir tout les maux de l'humanité. La boîte en elle même était un catalyseur. Mais comment ce démon avait pu mettre la main dessus ?

**- Qui vais-je choisir pour toi ? Un démon qui sera à la hauteur de ta puissance... Je vais choisir le plus puissant , le plus bestiale , le plus dangereux qui soit et tu finiras condamné pour l'éternité , comme étant un damné... Tu sera de notre sang , de notre rang , nous serons ta seul famille , Grimmjow , fit l'homme en empoignant la chevelure bleu électrique du concerné.**

**- Ahahah ! Vous savez quoi ! Une fois que j'en aurais terminer avec vous , je violerais vos cadavres jusqu'au dernier ! , ricana Grimmjow en crachant au visage de l'homme.**

Le démon essuya son visage avant de tirer fortement la tignasse bleu du bleuté , puis il rapprocha son visage du sien , de sorte à ce qu'il puissent voir les yeux de Grimmjow.

**- Que de parole crus... Le jour où ton crée tes créateurs tu était déjà damné , car ils n'ont fait que t'utiliser , Grimmjow... A partir de maintenant , tu sera ma machine à tuer , Destruction te conviendras parfaitement , repris l'homme avant d'ouvrir la boîte qu'il présenta face à Grimmjow.**

Soudain une ombre démente sortit de la boîte et plongea directement droit sur Grimmjow. L'ombre traversa son cœur et celui-ci émit un hurlement strident , sous les rires des démons et le visage de l'homme qui venait de le condamner.

**- Mon nom est Jin Kiraya. Grimmjow , n'oublie jamais celui qui ta réellement crée , celui qui à fait de toi le pire démon que la terre connaîtra. Quand quelqu'un prononcera mon nom en ta présence , la haine s'emparera de toi , car comme nous tous , tu est maintenant... Un démon ! , hurla Jin , les bras ouverts en riant.**

Mais très rapidement , Grimmjow sombra dans les ténèbres...

_De nos jours , Maisonnée des Démons de la Nouvelle-Orléans._

Est-ce qu'il avait mal entendus ? Ichigo ? Un Berserker ? Grimmjow se souvient rapidement des cadavres longeant le sol du temple derrière son rouquin , alors c'était lui qui avait fait ça ? Tout en gardant son air impassible et froid , Grimmjow compris alors qu'Ichigo n'était pas un mortel , mais un immortel , qu'il pourrait fréquenter , pas comme les humains , qui lui était interdit.

Les Berserkers , d'après les légendes était des guerriers mythiques des Dieux Nordiques. S'ils étaient énervés , ou qu'ils se sentaient en danger , ils entraient dans un état de transe qui les mettaient dans une fureur divine que même la Terre pourrait en trembler devant leurs rages inégalés. Ils avaient plusieurs points en commun avec les démons et les loup-garous , à part qu'il n'était pas démoniaque comme les démons. Quand à Kensei , il était le Roi des Berserkers et vivait dans une de leurs maisonnées , à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Quand soudain , une voix grave lui parvint aux oreilles.

**- Grimmjow , nous devons parler , fit la voix grave.**

**- Aizen... Tu n'est pas repartis en Angleterre ? , demanda Grimmjow , surpris de le voir ici.**

Aizen Sosuke était grand , les cheveux marrons coiffé en arrière , les yeux couleurs chocolats , il avait une musculature semblable à celle de Grimmjow , mais il avait quelques centimètres de plus que lui. Tout comme Grimmjow , Aizen était posséder par un démon , plus exactement celui de la Tromperie , il avait tendance à trahir beaucoup de personne , mais il n'avait jamais encore trahis ses frères d'armes. Ce qui prouvait que malgré son caractère froid , il tenait à eux.

**- Nell , tu peut t'occuper d'Ichigo ? J'en est pour quelques secondes , après on reprendra la route , lui dit Grimmjow , avant de s'élancer vers Aizen.**

**- D'accord , tu viens Ichigo ? Tu est recouvert de sang , une douche te ferais le plus grand bien , lui dit Nell.**

**- O... Oui ! , balbutia celui-ci.**

Tout en regardant avec une mine déçus , regarder Grimmjow partir , il se demanda ce que Nell avait dit quand elle avait parler de ' Berserker '. Peut-être était-ce des démons ? Impossible... Enfin il y avait tout de même une petite chance puisqu'il ne se souvenait plus de ce qui c'était passer au temple et quand il s'était retourner... Il avait faillis recracher le peu de nourriture qu'il avait ingurgiter. Nell aussi était-elle une démone ? Pourtant elle n'en avait pas vraiment l'air et puis elle était vraiment mignonne avec ses longs cheveux verts et ses beaux yeux gris tirant sur le vert. Elle pourrais faire devenir hétéro n'importe quel gay avec un tel sex-appeal. Il se surpris à sourire et il remarqua que l'homme que Grimmjow avait appelé Aizen , lui jeta un regard méfiant.

Puis il pris Grimmjow par l'épaule et l'emmena dans le château , à ce moment là le cœur d'Ichigo se serra , peut-être que Aizen était aussi gay ? Et s'il former un couple avec Grimmjow ? Il essaya de s'imaginer Aizen au dessus de Grimmjow... Nom de dieu , il allait carrément bien ensemble ! Mais vu comment Grimmjow avait réagis au contact d'Ichigo... Peut-être que c'était un amour non réciproque , mais Grimmjow pouvait toujours céder à Aizen , parce que ce type était carrément beau gosse ! Mais il fut sortis de sa rêverie par la douce voix de Nell.

**- Ichigo ? Tu viens ? , repris Nell , en lui attrapant le bras.**

Finalement que si il virer hétéro pour se caser avec Nell , il n'aurait pas tout ces problèmes en tête...

Quand Grimmjow arriva dans le bureau d'Aizen , il vit celui-ci se diriger directement vers sa bouteille de rhum , tiens tiens , il se remettais à boire ? C'était mauvais signe ça. D'autant plus que Aizen ' tenait à lui parler de quelque chose d'une importance capitale '. Jamais il ne l'avait vus aussi affolé , en tous cas sa changer du manche à balais coincer dans le cul.

**- Ce gamin... Est-tu sûr que ce soit lui le porteur d'Orbe ? , demanda Aizen , en se tournant vers Grimmjow , un verre à la main , appuyer sur son bureau.**

**- J'en suis pas sûr à cent pour cent , mais d'après ce que j'ai vus au temple... Il y a des chances que ce soit lui , le fils de la porteuse , de plus si c'est un Berserker... Toute la Horde va être à nos trousses maintenant , fit Grimmjow en passant ses mains sur son visage.**

**- Nous avons une chance qu'elle ne nous poursuive plus , commença Aizen , en baissant son regard vers son verre.**

**- Tu as un plan en tête ? , le questionna Grimmjow.**

**- Oui , Yami , le frère de Jin à construit une épée qui nous permettra de l'abattre , car tu sais aussi bien que moi Jin est un puissant immortel , mais... Il va falloir que tu lui donne le gamin en échange , expliqua Aizen.**

La Horde les pourchassaient depuis très longtemps et Grimmjow avait toujours ce désir de vengeance envers Jin qui jamais ne partirais , à part que s'il le tuer de ses propres mains. Et puis Aizen lui avait sauver la vie à plusieurs reprises , alors il lui devait au moins bien ça... Mais faire ça à Ichigo , le trahir... Il ne pouvait pas trahir Ichigo , ni perdre la guerre contre la Horde , le mieux pour l'instant était qu'il trahis Ichigo , mais avant tout il devait gagner sa confiance et ses talents de séducteur seront mis à rude épreuve. Mais il devait gagner la guerre coûte que coûte et enfin assouvir sa soif de vengeance. Même si Ichigo ferait partis de la casse , il en prendrais l'entière responsabilité.

Quand soudain , la porte du bureau s'ouvrit brutalement , dévoilant un homme assez grand , faisant la même taille que Grimmjow. Les cheveux noirs de jais mis-longs coiffé en arrière , les yeux de la même couleur , avec le teint hâlé , il était vêtue d'un débardeur noir , ses larges épaules était recouverte par un blouson en cuir et sur son pantalon noir pendait une chaîne qui tinter à chacun de ses pas. Quand à ses chaussures , c'était une paire de rangers noir.

C'était Ginjo Kugo , posséder par le démon de la Colère , lui et Tsukishima , un autre de leurs camarades démons posséder par le démon de l'Espoir avait eut une malédiction relier , chaque jour Ginjo avait le droit à sa dose d'Espoir pour ne pas que Colère rentre dans son courroux destructeur.

Et comme prévus Ginjo avait ramener un sac noir remplis d'affaire d'Ichigo avec lui.

**- J'ai ramener quelques fringues et... Puis ça au cas où , dit-il en sortant de sa poche une boîte de préservatif.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fou avec une boîte de préservatif dans ta poche Ginjo ? , râla Grimmjow.**

**- Bah quoi... On sait jamais c'qui peut arriver ! Et puis te connaissant si ce Ichigo est mignon , mon petit doigt me dit qu'il va bientôt passer à la casserole... , ricana Ginjo avant de balancer le sac sur un des fauteuils.**

**- Tu sais ou tu peut te le foutre ton doigt , Ginjo ? , commença Grimmjow.**

**- Dans ton cul , termina Aizen , avant de se tourner pour se resservir un autre verre.**

Ça c'était fait.

Une fois que Ichigo eut terminer sa douche , Nell passa à travers la porte de la salle de bain entrouverte , les vêtements que Ginjo lui avait ramener , d'après ce que lui avait dit Nell , Grimmjow était posséder par le démon de la Destruction , Aizen celui de la Tromperie et Ginjo celui de la Colère. Quand à Nell , elle était une Valkyrie possédant des dons de Sibylle , alors ces intuitions c'était révéler exact. Grimmjow faisait partis de ses monstres que lui avait tant conter sa mère , quand il était plus jeune. Mais Grimmjow n'était pas si démoniaque que ça , il l'avait sauver des griffes d'une bande de démon assoiffé de sang. Peut-être qu'il posséder en lui une petite part d'humanité , une part de lumière qui ne demandait qu'à briller... Peut-être que ce mystérieux démon au corps de dieu grec était en faite un être froid cachant une certaine part de sensibilité...

Et puis Nell avait invoquer ce terme ' Berserker ' dont il redouter tant la réponse... En à peine deux heures , sa vie venait de changer radicalement... Et tout ça , à cause de Grimmjow , ou peut-être par sa faute à lui même... Il ne savait rien , bon sang ! Depuis le début il avait tant de questions sans réponses... Et puis il était bien trop naïf pour croire qu'un démon pouvait cacher une part de lumière en lui , c'était impossible ! Il ne voulait pas rentrer dans ce monde dont il ne connaissait rien , il voulait juste reprendre sa vie d'avant et aller rendre une visite à ses deux sœurs et à son père qui lui manquer tant...

C'était décider , il s'en irait d'ici et oublierais le visage de ce foutu Grimmjow !

Il s'habilla d'un jean délaver , avec une paire de vans noir et d'un t-shirt noir , avec des motifs d'une tête de mort entouré par deux ailes d'anges et un halo au dessus du crâne. Tiens , tiens , quel coïncidence... Quand il sortis , Nell était devant la fenêtre , entrain de scruter les étoiles , quand elle entendit Ichigo sortir de la salle de bain , elle se tourna directement vers lui avec un sourire radieux.

**- Tu est très mignon Ichigo , lui dit Nell , toujours avec cet immense sourire.**

Celui-ci se surpris à rougir et partis s'asseoir sur le lit , l'air désespérer.

**- Nell... Qu'est-ce que c'est un Berserker ?... , demanda Ichigo.**

Celle-ci partis le rejoindre sur le lit et se tourna face à lui , assise en tailleur.

**- Les Berserkers... Sont des guerriers surpuissant et incontrôlable , dans la mythologie Nordique , ils font partis de l'armée de Odin et Freyja , Freyja qui est la déesse des Valkyries et Odin qui est le dieu des Berserkers... En quelques sortes , les Valkyries sont les égaux féminins des Berserkers et les Berserkers , les égaux masculins des Valkyries... Mais ce qui les différencie , c'est que... Dès que les Berserkers combattent , ils sont comme... Ils ne sont plus maître d'eux même , ils sont dans un état de transe... Des milliers de coups peuvent s'abattre sur eux , ils se relèveront toujours... Et quand un Berserker meurt , il se réincarne... En gros Ichigo... Tu est un immortel... , déclara Nell.**

Ichigo rentra dans le bureau d'Aizen violemment en claquant la porte rageusement , suivis d'une Nell affolé qui avait était rejointe par Nnoitra , son mari , posséder par le démon de l'Orgueil.

**- Grimmjow , ramène moi chez moi tout de suite ! Bordel ! J'étais humain , j'avais ma vie , mes amis , tu ma bouffer ma vie Grimmjow ! Tout ça c'est entièrement de ta putain de faute ! Pourquoi ces démons m'ont pourchasser ?! , hurla Ichigo , qui se sentait comme sur le point d'imploser.**

Ichigo était conscient de sa faiblesse : Il ne savait rien. Et tout ces secrets commençaient à vraiment l'exaspérer , il savait que tout ça était trop beau pour être vrai , un mystérieux et magnifique homme débarquer de nul part et voilà maintenant qu'une Sibylle lui disait qu'il était un Berserker... Il devait sûrement faire un cauchemar et dans quelques minutes il se réveillerais et la vie reprendrait son cours normal... Quand soudain , toujours avec son air impassible Grimmjow sortis un paquet de cigarette dans sa poche et l'alluma grâce à son briquet , puis toujours avec cette classe légendaire qui semblait l'entourer constamment , il tira dessus. Quand la fumée sortis de sa bouche , Ichigo crut avoir un orgasme , mais rapidement il reprit ses esprits. Il ne devait pas céder au diable !

**- Ma faute ? C'est plutôt la tienne rouquin... Tu as quelque chose que veulent les démons de la Horde... , commença Grimmjow.**

**- Quelque chose ? , répéta le rouquin.**

**- Tu as l'Orbe , l'un des pouvoirs les plus puissant existant dans le monde , beaucoup de guerrier avant toi ont eut le droit à la même chose , mais beaucoup ont finis tué car le pouvoir de l'Orbe est une très grande menace et cette fois ci , c'est la Horde qui veut te mettre la main dessus pour te tuer et en même temps exterminer la menace que tu représente pour eux , alors désolé mon petit Ichigo , mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir rentrer chez toi avant un bon moment , lui dit Grimmjow , avant de lui balancer son sac.**

Tout en laissant un Ichigo ahuris , il se tourna vers Aizen.

**- Ou est le premier Checkpoint ? , demanda Grimmjow.**

Comme prévus il devait aller dans la grande forteresse de Yami , qui était dans un coin isolée du monde que personne ne savait et pour garder le secret , Yami avait fait un itinéraire ' Checkpoint ' , à chaque Checkpoint , une personne désigner leurs diraient ou se trouverais le Checkpoint suivant , tout en prenant la route de la forteresse de Yami , frère de Jin Kiraya , qu'il détester plus que tout.

**- Il est à Brookhaven , dans le Mississippi , lui répondit Aizen.**

**- Très bien , on y va Ichi , fit Grimmjow avant de le prendre par l'épaule.**

Pour que le voyage se déroule dans de meilleurs conditions , Grimmjow avait piquer l'audi TT R8 d'Aizen. Mais quand il était sortis du garage et que Aizen avait entendus le rugissement du moteur , il lui avait hurler dessus en lui promettant mille et une douleur. Mais finalement , pendant tout le reste du trajet Grimmjow avait expliquer à Ichigo , qui était la Horde et que leurs voyages consisterais à aller chercher la puissante épée que Yami avait construite pour couper la tête de son frère , tout en gardant le secret que Ichigo serait la monnaie d'échange. Mais après ça Ichigo n'avait plus sortis un seul mot de sa bouche , il était rester muet comme une tombe , mais Grimmjow avait quelques idées en tête qui l'aiderais à reprendre la parole , voir même le faire hurler de plaisir.

Ce rouquin avait sur lui un effet indéniable tellement fort , que parfois il douter de savoir que Ichigo était son âme-soeur. Et de plus , il avait eut la confirmation que Ichigo était un Berserker , car il ne semblait déjà même plus ressentir les effets de la fatigue.

Quand ils arrivèrent à Brookhaven , il était deux heures du matin. Et Grimmjow trouva rapidement une auberge , histoire de se reposer pour la nuit , même si les immortels ne ressentais pas la fatigue. La chambre de l'auberge était assez spacieuse , il y avait une salle de bain , une chambre et un coin cuisine salon. Grimmjow déposa les affaires d'Ichigo sur le canapé et se défit de sa veste en cuir qu'il avait remise , Ichigo quand à lui resta là , au milieu de la pièce , l'air déstabilisé.

**- Ta perdu ta langue ? , demanda Grimmjow.**

Rien.

**- Ichigo ? , redemanda Grimmjow , une fois de plus.**

Toujours rien.

**- Bordel de merde... Tu va parler , crois moi ! , fit Grimmjow en haussant la voix , avant de prendre le bras d'Ichigo d'une forte poigne.**

Sous le regard affolé d'Ichigo , Grimmjow le fit avancer jusqu'à la chambre , où il le balança sur le lit d'une façon brutale. Puis sans qu'il n'eut le temps d'émettre une protestation , Ichigo sentis les lèvres de Grimmjow ravager les siennes. Puis l'une des mains de Grimmjow partis dans la chevelure rousse de son rouquin préférer et tira fortement dessus , pour mieux observer son visage quand il quitta ses lèvres. Il avait les joues rougies , les lèvres entrouvertes , ses yeux ambrés était imbiber de désir et de quelques petites larmes de surprise. Grimmjow se ressentis aussitôt durcir rien qu'à cette vision , s'il le pouvait il le prendrais là de suite , maintenant. Mais il n'allait pas lui laisser ce plaisir , Ichigo allait le supplier de le prendre.

**- Grimm... Jow... Qu'est-ce que tu fait... ? , lui dit le rouquin , haletant.**

Sans lui donner de réponse , il releva d'un coup sec son t-shirt , avant de diriger sa bouche vers ces petits boutons de chairs rose et de les mordiller doucement. Quand il donna un premier coup de langue dessus , il entendit Ichigo laisser échapper un gémissement , puis il se cambra vers lui et Grimmjow ressentis son érection à travers son jean. Ichigo avait déjà fait les préliminaires avec ces anciens petits-amis , mais sous les mains de Grimmjow il se sentait fondre , comme s'il brûler de l'intérieur , il en avait envie , vraiment envie , il voulait que Grimmjow lui fasse l'amour sauvagement.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veut , Ichi ? , le questionna Grimmjow , avant de repositionner son visage devant le sien.**

**- Grimm... Là , dit-il en montrant son érection apparente à travers son jean.**

**- Désolé Ichi , mais je ne vais pas te laisser ce plaisir , ricana-t-il avant de se lever , sous les yeux ahuris d'Ichigo.**

**- Quoi ?! , demanda celui-ci en se relevant.**

**- Par contre , si tu te touche , tu aura une très très grosse punition que tu ne sera pas prêt d'oublier , allez bonne nuit. Je dors au salon , le prévint Grimmjow , le sourire aux lèvres.**

Puis il s'en alla , comme si de rien n'était , laissant un Ichigo haletant et frustré.

**A SUIVRE...**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Hello à toutes =P C'est Tatii , hé oui , c'est moi ! Désolé du retard , j'ai commencer à bosser tout ça donc je n'ais vraiment pas eut le temps de poster la suite , mais pour vous ce soir , là voilà enfiiiiiiiiiiiin ! Et merci pour vos commentaires qui me réchauffent le coeur , dans ce chapitre , pour les fans de Kuroko no Basket , il y aura une surprise pour vous ;) Allez gros bisous et bonne lecture =D.**

* * *

**The Darkness Of The Night , Chapitre 3.**

Ichigo n'avait pas dormis de la nuit , il n'avait cesser de repenser aux caresses prodigieuse de Grimmjow qui lui avait procurer un plaisir incommensurable , jamais dans toute sa vie il ne s'était sentis aussi frustré et aussi humilié. Il avait eut envie de lui , mais Grimmjow ne lui avait pas laisser ce plaisir , ce beau enfoiré au corps de dieu grecque l'avait laissé haletant et sous le choc , de plus en le menaçant de ne pas se touché seul au risque de s'attirer les foudres du beau démon.

Alors il s'était mis en sous-vêtements avant de se glisser sous les draps blancs du lit de l'hôtel. Il avait beau s'être retourné dans tous les sens pour chasser ses pensées impudique , mais rien à faire , il se souvenait toujours de l'immense verge qu'il avait vus lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la toute première fois , lorsque son regard était descendus vers les hanches minces de cet Adonis. Son gland luisant avait dépasser sa ceinture en touchant pratiquement son nombril , il s'imaginer sa verge entre ses mains , Grimmjow poussant des rugissements de plaisir entre ses doigts...

Inconsciemment sa main descendit vers sa hampe déjà au garde-à-vous qu'il commença à touché haletant , les joues rouges et les lèvres entrouvertes. Ne prenant pas garde aux menaces de Grimmjow , il commença alors à se masturber au souvenir des caresses de ce démon arrogant.

* * *

L'air de Brookhaven était frais , il n'y avait pas grand monde dans cette petite ville , mais il y avait des pubs nocturnes réservé spécialement aux créatures surnaturelles qu'il connaissait assez bien. Grimmjow connaissait le monde dans ses moindres détails , en plusieurs siècles d'existences il avait déjà parcourus le monde dans ses moindres recoins et avait eut l'occasion de pouvoir le mémoriser parfaitement.

Vêtu d'un jean délaver accompagner d'une paire de rangers noir , ainsi qu'un t-shirt noir à courte manches où l'on pouvait observer les muscles saillants de ses bras , il se dirigea vers un pub dont l'affiche clignoter à plusieurs reprises , puis il pénétra dans le lieu , où l'odeur d'alcool mélanger à une forte odeur de sexe lui monta au nez.

L'endroit n'était pas remplis , mais en revanche il n'y avait que des immortels , il repéra deux démons sur sa gauche , assis dans un coin à l'ombre , accompagné d'une nymphe qui semblait leurs faire des avances. Les nymphes dans le monde des immortels étaient réputés pour être de sacrés créatures pouvant faire sombrer n'importe quels immortels dans les pêchés de la luxure. A sa droite il y avait un groupe de loups-garous accompagné de plusieurs démones et sirènes.

Bref , l'endroit idéal pour avoir un coup discret et rapide. Mais Grimmjow n'était pas ici pour ' tirer un coup '.

_Dommage... , fit une voix dans sa tête._

Il chassa cette pensée dérangeante et repensa aussitôt à Ichigo qu'il avait laisser seul à l'hôtel , il devait se dépêcher de le rejoindre en vitesse pour veillé s'il n'y avait pas plusieurs vampires et démons de la Horde aux alentours les traquant. Il s'installa alors en face , sur l'un des tabourets du comptoir avant de demander au barman de lui servir un scotch qu'il s'empressa de boire. Un autre avantage en étant immortel c'était que la plupart des effets secondaires des drogues ou de l'alcool ne pouvait mettre une créature tel que lui saoul juste avec une dizaine où une vingtaine de verre , il en fallait bien plus que ça pour venir à bout du diable.

**- Servez moi la même chose , fit une voix grave et familière à ses côtés.**

Cette voix... Il la connaissait , il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part , il le savait parfaitement cette voix c'était celle de...

**- Aomine... , souffla Grimmjow , comme sous le choc.**

**- Sa fait longtemps , Grim , dit le Aomine en question.**

Aomine Daiki avait le teint ténébreux , une carrure et un corps semblable à celui de Grimmjow , accompagné d'une chevelure d'un bleu profond et d'une paire d'oeils bleus nuits. Il était semblable en tout , sauf qu'Aomine avait la chevelure et la peau plus sombre que son confrère. Aomine était un loup-garou à moitié Berserker , ce qui faisait de lui l'un des êtres les plus puissants du monde. Lui aussi avait plusieurs années aux compteurs et lui et Grimmjow avait eut l'occasion de combattre côte à côte lors des guerres du passé.

**- C'est clair... Sa fait depuis combien de temps déjà ? 1862 , je crois , guerre de Sécession , repris Grimmjow d'un ton plus assuré.**

**- Exact , la chasse aux sangsues , répliqua Aomine avec un léger sourire en coin , son verre de scotch aux bouts des lèvres.**

**- Je me souviens de l'orgie avec les infirmières surtout , ricana Grimmjow d'un rire gras , suivis par Aomine.**

Après s'être calmé tout deux , Grimmjow commanda un autre scotch avant de se retourner vers Aomine.

**- Alors , qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? , lui demanda Grimmjow.**

**- J'suis le Checkpoint. Renji aurait normalement du venir ici , mais j'ai du le remplacer , il était bien trop occupé à poursuivre sa nouvelle proie , expliqua Aomine.**

Tout commencer à être plus clair tout à coup.

**- Sa nouvelle proie ? , répéta Grimmjow en haussant un sourcil.**

**- Ouais , devine qui c'est ? **

**- J'en sais foutrement rien , répondit Grimmjow d'un ton las.**

Renji ? Poursuivre une nouvelle proie ? C'était franchement hilarant , Renji était d'un naturel assez timide avec les femmes , alors de là , a ce qu'il en poursuive une... Sa allait neiger aux caraïbes...

**- La mort , lui siffla Aomine , avec un regard amusé.**

**- La mort ? , répéta Grimmjow , mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui raconter ?**

**- Ouais , celle que tu vois avant de crever... **

**- Attends... Tu parle de … La faucheuse ? Moi qui croyait que ce truc n'était qu'des légendes , dit Grimmjow , l'air légèrement étonné.**

La faucheuse , surnommée la dernière ombre. Une femme où un homme - nul ne savait son sexe - qui avait pour devoir de transporter les âmes mortes soient au paradis soit en enfer. Une vieille légende raconter que tout ceux qui la voyait pouvait mourir à n'importe quel moment... Alors si Renji l'avait vus...

**- Moi aussi , jusqu'à ce que Byakuya me sorte cette connerie... Lui qui d'habitude est assez taciturne a enfin ouvert sa bouche pour me sortir la chose la plus conne qui soit , ricana Aomine.**

N'empêche que si Byakuya aurait entendus ça , il aurait déjà sortis son épée prêt à lui faire ' subir la pire torture qu'il soit ' comme lui même le disait si bien. Byakuya était en fait , le Roi des loups-garous et comme Aomine l'avait dit , il était assez taciturne et froid , mais il était un souverain qui diriger son peuple d'une main de fer.

Grimmjow pensa alors à Ichigo à l'hôtel sous son lit , en sous-vêtements... Rien que d'y penser il en avait déjà l'eau à la bouche , mais il l'avait décider qu'il attende qu'Ichigo lui supplie de le prendre. Puis ses pensées se tournèrent soudainement vers Aomine , alias Le Checkpoint .

**- Aomine c'est où le prochain Checkpoint ? , demanda Grimmjow , en reprenant son air sérieux.**

**- Memphis , alors à ce qu'ont dit tu transporte un nouveau Berserker ? , répondit Aomine.**

Memphis , hein ?... Ils commençaient à se diriger vers le nord là.

**- Ouais et j'ferais mieux d'aller retourner le surveiller , repris Grimmjow en se levant de sa chaise , en marchant droit vers l'entrée , avant qu'il ne soit rattrapé par Aomine.**

**- J'aimerais le rencontré , lui fit le grand Berserker à moitié Loup-garou , en souriant de toutes ses dents.**

* * *

Finalement Ichigo n'avait réussit qu'à dormir que trois heures , mais il se sentait vraiment en pleine forme , était-ce l'un de ses nouveaux dons en tant que ' Berserker ? '. Il n'en savait rien mais c'était plutôt agréable , malgré les inconvénients , comme le bel enfoiré qui reposer juste dans le salon. Il en profita pour se lavé et se revêtir d'un pull sweat noir , avec un pantalon gris en toile mettant ses grandes jambes en valeur , puis d'une paire de vans noir. Il redressa ses mèches orangés devant le miroir en repensant aux derniers événements.

Alors toutes ces légendes... Les démons... Les Berserkers , toutes ces créatures mythique... Elles existaient vraiment et il était devenu l'un d'eux. Tout ça était vraiment au dessus de lui , tellement... Surnaturel. Tous ses principes étaient remis en question... Toute sa vie consacré a la médecine et à ses études... Dorénavant sa vie ne serait plus la même , les fondements de sa vie en elle même avait radicalement changé. Quel était son but maintenant ? Soudain l'image de Grimmjow lui vint en tête. Lui ? Mais qu'est-ce que sa signifié au juste ? Ce démon n'était qu'un pervers tyran incontrôlable et avec un sex-appeal dévastateur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait à voir avec sa vie ? Et qu'avait voulus dire Grimmjow en disant qu'il posséder une chose que ces démons qui avait faillis le violé , voulait ? Tout en choppant sa brosse à dent qu'il cassa inconsciemment en miette , il pris conscience que oui , plus rien ne serais comme avant et qu'il ne pourrait certainement plus voir sa famille...

Après s'être fait propre , Ichigo se dirigea vers le salon de la chambre que Grimmjow avait réservé en le découvrant vêtu d'un seul bas de jogging gris , une clope à la main , guettant à la fenêtre avec son regard perçant. Un regard de prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie , comme une panthère... Une magnifique panthère qui l'avait énormément frustrer la veille et par la même occasion charmé , car jamais il ne voudrait donner sa virginité à un démon. Mais en cet instant cette image de Grimmjow et son regard de hypnotisant se marqua à tout jamais dans son esprit.

Grimmjow se tourna lentement son visage vers lui , toujours avec ce regard tellement intense qu'il commença a se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon , mais soudain , la porte de la chambre de l'hôtel s'ouvrit d'un coup sec , laissant voir un homme assez grand , les yeux bleus nuits , les cheveux courts de la même couleur , avec un visage aux traits fins , de larges épaules , un torse puissant , de grande jambes et une peau d'ébène.

Qui était-ce ?...

Soudainement l'homme se tourna vers lui , un sac de croissant entre les mains.

**- Alors c'est toi , Ichigo. Moi c'est Aomine , un ami à Grimmjow , répondit le grand homme à la peau d'ébène en fermant la porte derrière lui.**

Un ami à Grimmjow ? Ichigo sentis soudain en lui une énergie familière... Et d'ailleurs comment pouvait-t-il ressentir cette énergie ?... Etait-ce encore un des effets secondaires de sa transformation ?

**- Oui , je suis Ichigo , répondit le rouquin tout en jetant quelques coups d'oeils à Grimmjow qui éteignit sa cigarette.**

**- Grimm , tu me laisse lui parler en privé ? , demanda Aomine en se retournant vers le concerné.**

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi à cet instant , Grimmjow avait envie de décapiter Aomine.

* * *

Ichigo était assis sur la petite table du salon , Aomine face à lui , le scruter comme un spectateur au zoo fixant un animal. En même temps il y avait de quoi... Il était devenue un Berserker , soit disant Nell , un être capable de faire tremblé la terre rien qu'en s'énervant , oui , il y avait de quoi d'être scruter comme un animal de foire. Mais l'homme face à lui ne semblait pas être un humain , lui aussi. Il sentait son énergie oppressante s'envahir par tout les pores de sa peau. Son énergie suintait le sang à des kilomètres à la ronde , tout comme celle de Grimmjow.

**- Sert toi , lui fit Aomine en lui montrant le sac de croissant sous le nez , Grimmjow m'as dit d'aller les achetés exprès pour toi.**

Grimmjow avait fait ça ?... Finalement il pouvait être gentil quand il le voulais. Ichigo pris en main l'un des croissants avant de mordre à pleine dents dedans , en constatant que de petits crocs lui avait poussé. Ah , ouais... Les effets secondaires...

**- Alors qu'est-ce que sa fait d'être un immortel ? , lui demanda Aomine , tout en le regardant croquer à pleine dents dedans.**

Ichigo s'arrêta de manger brusquement et le regarda fixement en enlevant les miettes aux coins de sa bouche.

**- Disons que c'est... A la fois surprenant et...**

**- Et plein de sacrifice ? , fit Aomine en le coupant.**

Aomine avait parfaitement raison... Ce nouveau statut d'être surnaturel était plein de responsabilité et de sacrifice... En partis pour sa famille... Qu'il devait abandonné maintenant...

**- Ouais... , souffla Ichigo en regardant ses mains.**

Son avenir n'était plus désormais entre ces mains... Mais il était entre les mains de son côté Berserker... Et qui sait ce que le futur allait lui joué comme tour.

**- Dit moi Ichigo... Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ces démons te poursuivent ? , demanda Aomine , les sourcils froncés en fixant Ichigo.**

Ichigo releva la tête lentement vers lui , en craignant la réponse qu'il allait lui donner... Puisque Grimmjow ne lui avait même pas dit pourquoi...

**- Non … , souffla celui-ci.**

**- Je vais te dire la vérité , toute la vérité. Ta mère était connus sous le nom de la Porteuse , une femme qui mettrais au monde l'enfant possédant une Orbe surpuissante en lui. Cette Orbe peut-être soit du mal , soit du bien... , fit Aomine avant qu'il ne soit coupé par le fracas de la porte , laissant découvrir un Grimmjow dont les traits du visage était déformé par la haine et la colère.**

Maintenant il savait toute la vérité... Mais pour quel sacrifice...

**A SUIVRE...**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Tout d'abord bonsoir à toutes :D Voilà le quatrième chapitre , en espérant qu'il vous plaira :D **

**Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires :)**

**J'ai déjà un Tome 2 prévus en tête , mais avec un autre couple , en attendant , j'espère que vous allez appréciez le Tome 1. =)**

**Beta Reader : **Kaita-Chan.

* * *

**The Darkness Of The Night , Chapitre 4.**

_Grèce , Athènes , des milliers d'années plus tôt , avant que Grimmjow ne soit transformé en démon._

La Grèce en cette époque là était un havre de paix accueillant. Les champs de blés à perte de vue , les temples et la mer qui parfumait toute la côte de son odeur méditerranéenne. Le ciel était d'un bleu azuréen et Athènes était éclairée dans un bain de soleil reposant et doux.

Grimmjow n'était âgé que de dix neuf ans et n'avait jamais mis les pieds hors d'Athènes. Il ne connaissait que la rigueur du combat , les légendes des dieux et les honneurs d'être un combattant. Pendant toute son enfance Grimmjow avait était plongé dans l'art de manier l'épée , la massue , la hache et bien d'autres armes faites pour le sang. Il n'était jamais parti à la guerre car les contrées de la Grèce étaient paisibles.

D'après les rumeurs qui circulaient dans les rues d'Athènes , le Roi de la Grèce , s'était allié avec des hommes venus du nord , on les avaient nommés _les hommes ours_ . Selon le bouche à oreille circulant , ces hommes croyaient en d'autres dieux que ceux des Grecques. _Odin , Freyja_ étaient ceux qui étaient le plus couramment utilisés. Grimmjow n'avait jamais épargné l'hypothèse que d'autres hommes venus de contrées différentes pouvaient croire en d'autres Dieux. Car il avait des croyances assez diverses , selon lui , les anges et les démons de la bible existaient , ainsi de même que pour les Dieux Grecques et ces Dieux Nordiques.

Mais lorsque vint le jour fatidique ou ces guerriers posèrent le pied en leurs provinces... Grimmjow était aux premiers rangs , accompagné d'une dizaine de gardes gardant le château du Roi. Lorsqu'il vit leurs chevaux noirs s'élancer à toute allure à travers les champs de blés , leurs peaux d'ours leurs recouvrant le crâne et leurs servants de cape. Il vit que ces hommes n'étaient pas de simple guerrier. Ils étaient beaucoup plus... Et Grimmjow étant à cet époque là , naïf , n'avait jamais compris ce qui pouvait tant les différencier des guerriers grecques. Mais c'est bien plus tard qu'il avait compris.

Au loin , il aperçut une chevelure rousse , semblable à la couleur du soleil , un visage aux traits fins , digne des jeunots que le Roi voyait assez fréquemment pour ' se distraire ' comme disait-t-il. Son corps assez fin , légèrement hâlé et ces yeux ambres lui rappelèrent directement la description d'Apollon , mais avec des cheveux flamboyants. Et ce fut la première fois qu'il ressentit un immense brasier tout au fond de son être , secouant son cœur au rythme de ces chevaux qui galopaient à travers les immensités de champs dorés. Quand les guerriers s'arrêtèrent dans la cours du château du Roi , le jeune homme qu'il avaient aperçus regarda tout autour de lui , avec de l'émerveillement dans ces yeux.

Puis soudainement leurs regards se croisèrent , une bouffée d'adrénaline , du bleu , de l'ambre. Ils n'avaient plus pieds sur terre , même la douce brise agréable et l'air marin ne semblait même pas les affectés. Seul ce regard , ce regard étranger comptait , mais à la fois tellement plus...

Tellement... Familier.

* * *

_De nos jours , Brookhaven , Mississippi._

Le regard qu'avait Grimmjow lui donna des frissons des pieds jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Ce regard là , il ne l'avait jamais employé , mais il savait très bien ce qu'il signifiait, la mort. Malgré tout , Ichigo lui tint quand même tête , car après toutes les révélations capitales que lui avait fait Aomine , dont Grimmjow n'avait même pas osé lui parler , il était en colère. Tout au fond de lui , il était sur le point d'exploser , d'envoyer cette foutue table dans la tête de Grimmjow. Mais d'un autre côté , il n'avait pas envie de lui nuire , car après tout il l'avait sauvé dans cette nuit fatidique alors qu'il allait se faire violer par des démons sanguinaires.

Mais pourquoi lui avait-t-il caché tout ça ? Pourquoi n'était-t-il au courant de rien , alors que c'était uniquement Grimmjow qui l'avait embarqué dans toute cette affaire farfelue. Il comprenait maintenant , tout commencait à prendre un sens , hormis ce voyage insensé. Il savait maintenant que ces démons en avaient après lui , uniquement à cause de cette foutue orbe qui était en lui.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas , c'était , pourquoi était-t-il devenu un Berserker ? Il y avait des tas d'autres humains peuplant cette planète qui aurait pu faire l'affaire , nom d'un chien ! Alors pourquoi lui ? Il aurait dû se faire tatouer sur le front _Anti-Berserker_ et au passage _Kryptonite de démon _.

Quand Grimmjow entra dans la pièce , la tension était palpable. Aomine se releva de toute sa longueur et de sa puissance , fixant Grimmjow droit dans les yeux , sans ciller. Les deux guerriers tout de muscles , de puissance et d'une beauté surnaturel , s'affrontèrent pendant quelques secondes du regard , jusqu'à ce que Grimmjow se tourne vers Ichigo.

**- Maintenant que t'es au courant... Tu sais c'qui nous attends , dit-t-il d'un air hautain avant de se tourner vers Aomine , qui fulminait intérieurement.**

Mais soudain , Aomine attrapa Grimmjow par le col , d'un geste rapide et puissant , avant de le coller contre le mur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Aomine s'en prenait à lui ?! Bordel de merde ! Est-ce que toute les créatures surnaturel comme Grimmjow et Aomine se frappaient sur la gueule tout les quatre matins ?

**- Grimmjow... J'sais c'qu'Aizen à l'intention de faire , fais gaffe à ton cul si tu fais c'qu'il t'a dit d'faire ! , siffla Aomine entre ses dents.**

**- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver Aomine ? Tu va m'sortir les crocs ? , ricana Grimmjow d'un air malsain.**

**-Tu sais très bien c'qui va arriver , les Loups-garous et les Berserker seront dos aux Démons , les Valkyries de même , continua Aomine , sous les yeux ahuris d'Ichigo.**

Est-ce qu'il avait mal entendus ? Loups-garous , Valkyries , Berserker ?... Alors il n'y avait pas que les démons ! Alors la c'était la cerise sur le gâteau... Sortez les baguettes magiques , les balais volants , les chapeaux , les chaudrons et les rires maléfiques ! Bienvenue à Poudlard !

**- Lâche moi Aomine , j'me répéterais pas deux fois , le menaça Grimmjow en étirant un sourire dément sur ses lèvres.**

**- Pas question que j'te la... , commença Aomine , mais il fut coupé par un jeune Berserker au cheveux roux flamboyant.**

**- Lâche le , Aomine...** **, souffla Ichigo , au bord de l'explosion.**

Aomine tourna son visage vers lui , toujours en tenant fermement Grimmjow. Après avoir vu la lueur déterminée dans le regard de Kurosaki , le grand Loup-garou à moitié Berserker relâcha Grimmjow , en s'écartant.

Ichigo se releva de sa chaise et toisa Grimmjow du regard. S'il ne lui avait pas dit ça , pourrait-t-il lui faire à nouveau confiance ? C'était un non ferme , après ce que Grimmjow lui avait caché , il ne pouvait plus compter que sur lui même.

Ses doigts étaient tremblants , emplis de spasmes incontrôlable. Si l'un d'entre eux n'osaient ne serait-ce dire qu'un seul mot , il se sentait prêt à leur sauter à la gorge. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça auparavant , il sentait cette colère... Cette bête qui lui envahissait l'esprit à chaque secondes qui s'écoulaient lentement.

_Ichigo... Laisse moi sortir._

Soudain , sous le regard ahuris de Grimmjow et Aomine , dans le blanc des yeux d'Ichigo de petites marques noires firent leurs apparitions. Et il tomba au sol en hurlant de douleur en criant des : _Non ! Non ! Non !_ à tout bout de champ.

La dernière chose que Ichigo put voir , ce fut le beau visage de Grimmjow , emplit d'une inquiétude profonde qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Sa bouche s'ouvrait excessivement , comme pour lui intimer l'ordre de rester avec lui... Mais le connaissant , il devait encore sûrement lui faire des reproches... Et là , il sombra dans les ténèbres...

* * *

Quand Ichigo se réveilla , Grimmjow dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Sa poitrine puissante se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. Il remarqua aussi qu'il n'était plus dans la même chambre et qu'aux travers des volets fermés , il pouvait apercevoir quelques lueurs du soleil. Que s'était-t-il passé bon sang ? Est où est-ce qu'Aomine était passé ?

Il ne se souvenait plus de rien... Mais soudain tout lui revint en mémoire , comme l'effet d'une douche froide. L'orbe , les démons , les berserkers , les valkyries et les loups-garous. Les paroles inintelligibles de Grimmjow et cette voix dans sa tête...

Bordel... Il était vraiment en train de devenir fou. Toutes ces choses... Ces légendes... Ces créatures fantastiques et fantasmagorique existaient réellement. Si fou que cela puise paraître , tout cela était vrai...

Et il faisait parti des Berserkers... Et il avait été trahi par le démon qui dormait juste à ses côtés. La tentation et le sex-appeal incarné venu des enfers pour le séduire... Pourtant en cet instant là , ses yeux fermés , son expression calme et reposé , il semblait plus innocent , plus doux , malgré ses traits virils.

Si seulement Grimmjow lui avait tout dit dès le début... Si seulement il avait eut le courage de le faire... Pourquoi ne l'avait-t-il pas fait ?! Et dire qu'il y a encore quelques heures il était en train de se toucher en pensant à lui. A cette pensée impure , Ichigo se mit à rougir de la tête aux pieds et se releva d'un bond , avant qu'une forte poigne ne lui attrape la main. Le faisant basculé sur le lit.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux , Grimmjow était sur lui , le fixant de ses iris turquoises , d'un bleu tellement profond qu'il pouvait s'y plonger dedans. Mais rapidement , il revint pied à terre , réalisant que Grimmjow l'observait en se pourléchant les lèvres.

**- Où est-ce qu'ont est ? , demanda Ichigo d'une voix forte , essayant de ne pas fixer la bouche alléchante du démon et au passage , essayant de caché ses rougeurs qui avaient fait surface sur ses joues.**

**- Memphis , ça fait un jour qu't'étais entrain d'faire ta sieste , grogna Grimmjow en se relevant du lit , en lui attrapant le poignet , seulement vêtu d'un caleçon cachant son énorme membre.**

**- Un jour ?! , répéta Ichigo ahuri , les joues rouges en constatant que lui aussi était seulement vêtu d'un sous-vêtement cachant ses parties intimes.**

Bordel de merde... Grimmjow tu paies rien pour attendre , maugréa Ichigo intérieurement. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder plus que Grimmjow l'emmena d'une forte poigne dans une petite salle de bain , au carrelage blanc , constitué uniquement , d'une baignoire , d'un lavabo et d'un toilette.

**- Allez la belle au bois dormant , fous toi à poil , faut qu'tu te laves , lui fit Grimmjow en enlevant soudainement son sous-vêtement , dévoilant son membre.**

Bordel... Même au repos il était impressionnant... Ichigo se maudit pour les rougeurs qui apparurent sur ses joues en cet instant.

**- Tu sais , j'ai peut-être pas appris les arts de la trahison , mais je sais encore me laver tout seul , grogna Ichigo.**

Grimmjow resta impassible face à sa remarque et se jeta sur Kurosaki pour lui enlever le seul rempart cachant sa nudité et le jeta dans la baignoire en se positionnant derrière lui , sous les jérémiades de celui-ci. Au fur et à mesure que l'eau chaude coulait pour finir par remplir le bain , jusqu'à leurs nombrils , Ichigo se calma et parut apaisé en cet instant. Au creux des bras puissants de Grimmjow , qui ne lui avait rien dit à propos de sa mère et des origines de cette orbe...

Il s'en voulait de lui céder en cet instant , car il savait que Grimmjow n'hésiterait pas à le trahir une seconde fois... Mais pourquoi avait-t-il toutes ces petites attentions ? Les croissants , la douche... Bon quand même c'était bon pour son intérêt à lui aussi... Surtout quand Ichigo , remarqua un gémissement étouffé de la part du démon , qui commençait à frotter son énorme membre - déjà turgescent - contre son fessier galbé , sous l'eau.

**- Grim... Qu'est-ce qu... , fit Ichigo , les joues rouges et le souffle court , mais Grimmjow posa son index sur sa bouche , avant de rapprocher ses lèvres**** près de l'oreille d'Ichigo.**

**- Chuuuut... , lui souffla-t-il , avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.**

Le corps d'Ichigo fut soudainement secoué par un doux frisson de désir qui remonta tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à son entrejambe et il ne put étouffer son petit cri , qui fit tirer un sourire satisfait à Grimmjow.

Lentement , il sentit la grande main du beau démon félin , parcourir son corps , en s'arrêtant sur ses petits boutons de chair rose qui pointaient déjà vers le ciel , priant pour la délivrance ultime. Tout en continuant à frotter son bassin , contre le dos de l'orangé.

Ichigo crut qu'il allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Jamais auparavant il n'avait ressenti un plaisir aussi intense... Grimmjow savait y faire , ses doigts qui le parcouraient et cette bouche qui semait des petits baisers sur sa nuque... Il était doux... Jamais Ichigo n'aurait crû ça de lui... Lui ce démon aux humeurs changeantes... Ce lunatique démoniaque qui était en train de le rendre fou aussi bien mentalement , que physiquement.

Tout à coup , un grognement animal remonta le long de la gorge de Grimmjow , qui souleva Ichigo de la baignoire , en le portant tel une princesse , avant de sortir de la salle de bain , pour ensuite le jeter sur le lit , comme une vieille paires de chaussettes.

Oui , il avait des sautes d'humeurs assez hallucinante. Mais quand il s'allongea au dessus d'Ichigo , le surplombant de tout son corps puissant , pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche... Le jeune rouquin se senti fondre sous toute cette passion qui s'animait aussi bien en lui qu'en Grimmjow.

Son corps entier le réclamait... Un immense brasier le consumait à petit feu. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dût embarquer Ichigo dans toute cette histoire... Mais le destin en avait fait autrement et avait mis ce jeune Berserker rouquin sur sa route , qui était un véritable appel à la luxure.

Et enfin de compte , tout ce voyage ne résumerait qu'à une seule chose , la trahison. Il n'avait pas voulu inquiéter Ichigo en préférant taire ce qu'il était mais encore une fois le destin c'était joué de lui. En cet instant , il s'en fichait qu'il ne soit plus que le dernier espoir pour vaincre Jin Kiraya et de ses adeptes fous furieux qui ne juraient que par le sang.

Il voulait ce rouquin et il le posséderait...

Quand Grimmjow se retira de ses lèvres , Ichigo était haletant , les joues rougies , ses cheveux roux flamboyant en bataille et son torse imberbe et légèrement musclé se soulevaient rapidement au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Rien qu'à cette vision , il crût connaître l'extase ultime. Puis rapidement il posa ses lèvres sur les boutons de chair rose d'Ichigo qui se cambra sous ce contact électrisant. Avant de partir plus bas vers son bassin , tout en léchant son nombril , avant de poser ses lèvres sur le membre érigé d'Ichigo.

**- Aaah ! Grim... , souffla Ichigo , en attrapant soudainement la tignasse bleu du démon.**

**- Alors Ichigo... Ma trahison à un goût plutôt agréable tu crois pas ? , ricana Grimmjow.**

**- Aaah... Ferm... Hmh.. Là ! , gémit Ichigo , en sentant la langue brûlante de Jaggerjack lui lécher le membre.**

**- Délicieux... , murmura Grimmjow , avec un sourire , avant de happer soudainement le membre d'Ichigo entre ses lèvres.**

Tout se bascula en Ichigo , quand Grimmjow commença de longs va et vient sur son membre qui était sur le point d'exploser. Il crût qu'il allait y laisser la vie , tellement le plaisir était fort et intense. Grimmjow tenait bon , avec un rythme lent et délicieusement frustrant. Puis d'un coup sec , il avala entièrement le membre durcissant d'Ichigo , tout en regardant le rouquin s'accrocher aux draps du lit , son bras cachant ses yeux larmoyants et ses joues rougies.

Quand le démon félin , pris soudainement un rythme rapide et effréné , le rouquin s'accrocha encore plus aux draps , criant tout son plaisir sans retenue , ses jointures blanches , son corps rempli de soubresauts incontrôlés... Grimmjow le tenait entre ses mains , comme un vulgaire chiffons , en prenant un malin plaisir à le voir dans un tel état d'extase.

Quand tout à coup , Grimmjow retira ses lèvres de son membre , le laissant haletant. Ichigo crût qu'il allait lui arracher les yeux. Mais enfin de compte , Grimmjow attrapa le corps d'Ichigo tremblant entre ses genoux et pressa son énorme membre contre le sien.

Ichigo qui était déjà épuisé , posa son front contre l'épaule de Grimmjow , tout en s'accrochant à ses larges épaules , tandis que le plaisir l'envahissait une énième fois. Il n'en pouvait plus. Grimmjow allait le tuer , le tuer d'extase.

Grim commença à presser leurs deux membres , avant de reprendre la parole dans un grognement inaudible.

**- Regarde moi Ichi... , souffla-t-il , avant que le visage , grimacé par le plaisir , d'Ichigo lui fit face.**

**- Grim... , gémit-il.**

Tout en se plongeant dans ses orbes turquoises , Grimmjow continua à presser leurs membres l'un contre l'autre , le souffle saccadé , le plaisir grimpant en flèche rapidement.

**- Ensemble... , parvint à articuler Grimmjow dans un souffle.**

**- Aaah... ! , cria Ichigo en s'accrochant fermement aux épaules de Grimmjow.**

Et puis ce fut la délivrance ultime. Dans un concert de gémissements et de souffles , ils sombrèrent dans l'extase la plus complète. La passion exalta leurs âmes condamnées , en emportant avec eux un énorme brasier qui ne fit que les consumer encore plus.

Fantasmagorique , éreintant , passionnant , tel fut ce que ressenti Grimmjow et Ichigo en cet instant... Mais maintenant qu'il avait goûter au péché ultime... Serait-t-il capable de ne pas tomber une énième fois ? Est-ce qu'il serait capable de ne pas trahir Ichigo alors qu'il en avait fait la promesse à Aizen ?...

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lu et on se revoit pour le prochain chapitre ! :)**


End file.
